Always Interrupted
by TakeMyBreathAwayTwoTimes
Summary: Quinntana Week Day 3 - Meet the Family. Quinn and Santana meet each others mom's but under what circumstances?


**QW14!  
Hey :) Thank you for the favourites and review:*  
This is day 3, split into each girls time meeting their mom's!  
Let me know what you think :D  
~A**

* * *

Meet the family

For Quinn, meeting Santana's parents was quite normal for her. She always met people close to Santana when she was in trouble and this was no different.

'Santana, principal's office now!' Was shouted from their class teacher as said girl mercilessly struggled against the grip of three jocks.

Once Finn was lifted out of sight and off to the nurse, Santana immediately slumped in her restraints and with Quinn's nod, they reluctantly let go. Quinn who had been pushed up against the lockers as Santana launched herself at Finn, quickly moved towards Santana but didn't dare touch her. Although she knew that Santana would never hurt her, she knew how angry Santana could get.

'San, it's okay. He didn't do anything to hurt me. You just came up at the wrong time and took it out of context.' Quinn explained quietly.

'Oh so I took it out of context? It had nothing to do with that giant grabbing your arm and leering at you.' Santana spat still disgusted at what she had seen. 'Fine, I won't try and get him away from you next time, you clearly want the attention.'

Before another word could be said, Santana stormed off down the hall towards the principal's office. Quinn quickly ran after her.

'San, come on stop! That's not what I meant.' Quinn called as she grabbed the girls arm. 'I know you were looking out for me and everything and I appreciate it I promise but I was going to move away I swear I just was interrupted.'

Santana tried to pull her hand away from Quinn but she wouldn't let go and she resorted to sighing loudly and rolling her eyes.

'Well I apologise for interrupting your incoming get away even if you didn't look like you were going to do anything. Now let me go, I have to go see Figgins again.' Santana snapped.

'What is wrong with you it's as if your jealous….are you jealous san?' Quinn asked thoughtfully as she watched the girl's reaction.

Santana immediately tugged her hand successfully free with extra force and crossed her arms. Her brow furrowed as she defensively took a step away from Quinn.

'What? Of course not. God you're so full of yourself Q. I've got to go.' She poke quickly and defensively as she turned on her heel and walked quickly to the principal's office.

'Ah Santana Lopez! You can wait outside while your parents arrive while I deal with Bret here. Come on Bret.' Principal Figgins said loudly.

Quinn turned around the corner, into the office and sat down next to Santana who was staring at the floor with her arms and legs crossed.

'Go to class Quinn. You need to keep up those straight A's.' Santana snarked softly without looking up.

'No, I got you in trouble. The least I can do is plead your case.' Quinn said matter-of-factly.

'No you didn't tubbers, you didn't do shit. I decided to go all Lima Heights on Finn, not you.' Santana reasoned.

'For me.' Quinn added smiling at the girl beside her.

'No it wasn't, shut up. I did it because I just really don't like Finncompetent.' Santana defended.

'Bullshit.' Quinn said, making Santana look up at her due to her bad language. 'Thank you for defending me.'

Santana couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks, which only got redder as Quinn leaned into kiss her cheek. The sparks she felt from that one touch drove Santana crazy as she turned her head to look at Quinn. Quinn who was pulling away slowly, found herself stopping as she looked into Santana's eyes. Without thinking she leant forward towards Santana's lips. Seeing this, Santana did the same.

The first brush of lips was soft as they both unsurely connected their lips in a timid kiss. Santana however, regained her footing quickly and moved a hand to the back of Quinn's neck to pull her in closer. The kiss became heated as both girls relaxed into the embrace.

Before things could heat up, they were torn from their reverie by loud ranting in Spanish.

'Ella está constantemente en problemas. Todo esto es tu culpa. Debido a que ella recibe de su lado de la familia!' Was heard as the strong footsteps of heels powerwalked down the hall. **_(She is constantly in trouble. This is all your fault. Because she gets it from your side of the Family!)_**

Santana quickly moved away and pushed herself back against her seat, trying to act casual as her mother finally came around the corner, snapping her mobile shut.

'Santanita! ¿Por qué estás siempre causando problemas? I never get a moments peace. You are constantly fighting.' Maribel scolded as she tapped her foot and looked down at her daughter sternly. **_(Why are you always causing problems?)_**

'Lo siento mami' Santana apologised as she looked up at her mother regretfully.

'¿Quién es este? Is this who has been leading you astray?' Maribel asked as she looked over at Quinn.

'No this is Quinn Mami. She is my friend on the cheerio's with me.' Santana explained.

'Hello Mrs Lopez. It's lovely to meet you finally.' Quinn introduced politely as she offered her hand to Maribel.

'Do you know why my daughter continues to cause me high blood pressure Quinn?' Maribel questioned as she shook the girls hand firmly and gave her a once over.

'I'm afraid it is in fact my fault this time. I was being harassed by a boy we know and she stepped into get him away from me.' Quinn explained.

'How muy Chivalrous of you Santana. I suppose I should be proud.' Maribel smiled slightly at her daughter for the first time and sat in the chair on the other side of her daughter.

'Yes it was, very.' Quinn replied as she smiled at Santana, watching her from the corner of her eye.

Santana concentrated once again on keeping her blush at bay as Quinn's finger brushed against her own as their hands rested side by side on their seats. The three continued conversing quietly until Figgins emerged once again.

'Ah Mrs Lopez, thank you for coming down. If you could join me in my office please. You too Santana.' He greeted politely. 'Ms Fabray, I don't remember sending for you. Go back to class.'

'It was nice meeting you Mrs Lopez.' Quinn said as she stood to leave.

'Likewise Quinn. You must come over to keep Santanita Company!' Maribel insisted as she pulled the girl into a quick hug and passed Figgins into his office.

'Bye S, text me later okay?' Quinn asked smiling shyly.

'Yeah sure okay. See ya.' Santana replied equally as shy.

It would take her three hours to send that text as she went back and forth over what to say.

* * *

Santana's meeting of Judy Fabray for the first time was less than comfortable for either of them or Quinn for that matter. They have all agreed to since pretend it never happened.

Santana had stayed over at Quinn's house for the weekend, as Judy was away on a business trip and the couple needed some time alone. Early Sunday morning, Santana snuck out of bed to prepare breakfast in bed for her still sleeping girlfriend. Quickly throwing on Quinn's shirt, she made her way down the stairs and began sorting through the cupboards and fridge to find something to make. She settled on French toast and quickly turned on her iPod as she began cooking. There was no point in cooking without music.  
As she put the bread on the pan, she began to sing along to her music quietly hoping not to disturb Quinn. She was almost finished her last batch when she felt a body press up against her and lips press against her shoulder. She jumped slightly before turning around in the arms around her mid-section.

'No, no, no! How am I supposed to bring you breakfast in bed if you're up?!' Santana said as she pouted at her girlfriend.

'Well, don't I feel special. Santana Lopez is cooking for me! To what do I owe the pleasure?' Quinn asked as she pecked Santana's jaw with kisses.

'Do I have to have reason to cook for my girl?' Santana asked as her pout deepened.

'Aww baby, don't pout. You know I can't take it.' Quinn replied as she kissed away the frown. 'What's with the breakfast?'

'I just wanted to do something nice.' Santana informed her as she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer. 'Is that such a crime?'

'Never' Quinn answered as she pulled Santana in for a heated kiss. 'I just feel I should be thanking you after last night.'

With that said the girls quickly became tangled in a scorching kiss. Santana pulled back to bite down on Quinn's lip, only to have Quinn pull her in again to battle for dominance with tongues. Santana's hands went to pull at Quinn's hair as Quinn's hands moved up her sides, lightly scratching. She moved to kiss down her neck, leaving marks on her path down as she ran her teeth along Santana's collar bone.  
Santana could only moan out as she returned Quinn's mouth to her own and let Quinn tug her shirt over her head. She moved her hands to cup her ass and Quinn skated her nails up Santana's stomach to cup Santana's breasts. The moan that escaped Santana was soon over ridden by a loud shriek from the kitchen door.  
There stood a mortified Judy as she watched her daughter maul a brunette. Her hands covered her mouth as she leaned against the door for support. Santana and Quinn quickly jumped apart to stare in shock at Judy. Santana was then struck with the fact she was completely naked in Quinn's mother's kitchen. She quickly slid across the floor to throw on Quinn's shirt, inside out and back to front, before slightly hiding behind Quinn for protection.

'Hey mom.' Quinn greeted as casually as she could manage. 'I thought you weren't back until this evening?'

'Yes, well my meetings were ahead of schedule and I didn't want you staying home on your own for so long so I got an earlier flight.' Judy explained before adding, 'Though I clearly need not have worried about you being alone…'

'Hi, I'm Santana.' Santana said as she waved embarrassedly from behind Quinn.

'Judy Fabray nice to meet you.' Just replied casually as she moved to shake the girl's hand. 'I'm surprised we haven't met sooner.'

'Well...I…I mean, we were waiting for the right time to tell you and it never came up.' Quinn defended as she stepped back to take Santana's hand. 'We'll just go up and get dressed and be back down.'

'There's French toast on a plate in the oven, enough for all of us if you're interested…' Santana offered as she was lead from the kitchen by Quinn.

'Thank you, that's very kind. Don't be long now!' Judy called after the girls as she laughed at her daughter's expense.


End file.
